


All In a Dream

by BrownHairedDork



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentions of Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, mentions of knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: A good ole case of a dream slowly turning into a nightmare for poor Frank Morrison.
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 9





	All In a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> At first this fic was going to be Frank daydreaming in between trials and it would have two parts, then I realized to mash a good dream for one of his daydreams , and the nightmare he would have afterwards into one quick fic! This is my first time writing him, so please be gentle and I hope you enjoy!

The world blurs behind the glass pane the teen's head rests upon. The small vibrations rumble and gyrate against his temple and skull. The motion is enough to jar whatever unconsciousness he was under; it was more like a cat nap but felt like a deep slumber. As soon as his eyes open, sunlight streaks through the front windshield and nearly sends him recoiling back into the small shade his hood gives him. His vision quickly adjusts to the bright day and such light, even if it lets a grumble slip past his chapped lips. 

"Welcome back to the land of the suffering, bro." Joey's voice makes the male slowly lift his head up and to the left. 

The sight of Joey behind the wheel, his back and body posture were relaxed and slumped up in the driver's seat. One hand was on the wheel and the other was behind him, long fingers were idly toying with the bag of snacks Susie held in her lap. The sound of the bass boosting and vibrating in Frank's eardrums is welcoming, it feels like home even if it used to make Julie complain and bicker with Joey about how ' deep-fried' and shitty the bass boosted music was in her parent's truck. The male's side profile with the clean-cut jaw and chin, save for the smallest shadow of hair splashes against the dark skin. It suits him, along with the bags under his eyelids and the chewed up bottom lip. It's the smallest sign that Joey had been up late, driving and bitting at the flesh of his lip to stay awake as the rest dozed in the early morning and late afternoon. 

"Where are we?" Frank's voice is a little raspy, the last notes of sleep rumble around in his words. His right-hand raises to rub at his bleary brown eyes. 

The small flashes of his weird dream ran circles around in his mind, while his gaze drifted back to the windshield. The long stretch of road that was slowly coming back into focus has Joey seemed to slow down and make one sharp right turn. The highway, which leads to a gravel and thin trial, was framed with tall aspen trees. Not only aspen trees that stood tall and blocked sunlight, but oak and spruce trees made up the dark, dank forest that left the smallest amount of space for the truck to maneuver down the trail. A small shiver ran down his rigid spine, it was like the sight of the dark forest that was full of more black shadows than trees sent him into an uneasy state. For some reason, some unknown sense of fear or nausea overtook his cognitive thinking. His eyes flitted away, like the trees made him scared, made him terrified of whatever lurked in the depths of the deepest parts of the forest. 

A harsh kick to the back of his seat pulled whatever fear out of him, his world blurred at the edges like runny watercolors bleeding on white paper. Julie leams forward, arms moving to wrap around the headrest of his seat as her chin rests on his slumped shoulder. 

"Don't you remember? We're going to trash the lodge again, move some stuff in?" 

Oh. Oh. Right. 

His brows scrunch in thought like he wants to agree with her. Maybe he slept so hard that his memory is a little fucked right now. Maybe it was because he ate away too dank edible before the trip and it just descending back into reality. Could be about right, right?

"Course. Duh, I fuckin' knew that. I'm not stupid." 

A light laugh, one that sounds like music to his ears comes from his better half. She leans down and moves forward to press a kiss to his hood covered temple. She slinks back into her seat after that, more content with trying to snatch whatever snacks Susie had caged in her lap. 

"Yeah Jules he's not stupid," Joey speaks up, his dark eyes moving to the rearview mirror to toss the blonde-haired girl a glance. 

His lips curl up in a teasing grin, already he's laughing when he speaks out his next sentence. "He's just a certified dumbass."

Frank scowls at his friend, browse furrowing deeper as a glare is shot Joey's way. Susie giggles much at Frank's expense. 

The thrum of the bass kicks back in as another song filters through the truck's speakers, and Joey practically headbangs along to the song. His foot nearly presses the gas pedal to the floorboard as if the lyrics and beat sparked some sense of ' Canadian fast and the furious' inside of him. 

The forest blurs back to muted colors that dance wickedly in front of Frank's sight. The world blurs into dark greens, and blacks as Joey practically speeds along the last stretch of dirt road to Ormond's Ski Lodge. The abandoned rotting piece of shit that was claimed by Legion. It was Frank's home away from the fostered home he loathed with his being. If it wasn't for his three friends or even the lodge, he would have run away like the many times he's done in the past. 

Two more bass drowned out songs, and the girls fighting over the bag of Cheetos Susie held on to for dear life, Joey finally parked in front of the lodge. There was the smallest dusting of snow over the aspen tree branches that stretched out over the lodge's roof. It almost looks like... claws to Frank. Black sharp claws that were ready to strike at him and puncture his skull into grey boney mush. Another shiver ran down his spine, one more achingly cold that least goosebumps run up his arms underneath his varsity jacket. 

"The last one inside gets the smallest joint that's in the stash," Joey calls out, his door is ripped open and he practically flings himself out of the truck. The male doesn't hesitate to break out in a breakneck sprint to the lodge's old wood doors. 

"Hey! You didn't even give me a chance to unbuckle myself! Joey! No fair!" The pinkette yells, her snacks are long forgotten at the promise of smoking weed and relaxing with her friends. Before Julie nor Frank can even blink Susie is grabbing Julie's hand and yanking her out of Susie's side of the truck. The hood of her long grey jacket bounces almost adorably as she runs after the latter with Julie being practically dragged along. 

The teasing challenge barely bothers Frank less than it normally would. He's busy watching his girlfriend and two other members of his group run inside as fast as they can. Something warms his cold heart at the sight, it brings a grin to his pierced lips. He's glad the others can't see him nearly soft over just watching them run inside, acting like a family more than just best friends. 

"Well shit." His words leave in the form of a sigh as the front doors of the lodge slammed closed behind Julie. 

Frank opens the passenger door and climbs down from the truck. As soon as both of his feet are planted on the dirt and gravel ground, that's when his world changes. The cloud covered sky darkened into a darker grey, almost like the color of black. There was more snow on the ground, raised to knees, or at least calves in some shallower places. The lodge in front of him was more decayed, the small glow of a fire was inside the hauntingly large building. The few intact windows that made up the lodge's bedrooms had been broken and shattered. If he were to look at the right side of the lodge, he would have seen fresh carvings in the wood. Carvings of the four legion's initials, as well as threats and words like 'fuck you and fuck off'. 

The trees that surrounded the lodge, that made up their own dark little hideaway' were covered in heavy snow. The whole place looked like a twisted fucking Christmas movie. 

"Aren't you coming inside?" Julie's voice whispers into his right ear. The tone of her words nearly causes a sickening chill to run straight up his vertebrae and strike a nerve in his nervous system. His head tilts to fully assess her, and when he does; his eyes widen at the sight of his girlfriend. 

She's drenched in bloody pieces of flesh that cling to her hood, and jacket. The mask, the group wears when they vandalize public property, is splattered with differing shades of crimson. His head tilts more down, and his eyes nearly widen at the sight of his hand, bandaged and bloodied, being held in Julie's. He nearly pondered on how the hell his hands were stained with so much crimson and why they were so rough, and why the fuck is the blade of his hunting knife dripping in nearly black tinted blood. Instead, he keeps that thought to himself. 

"Jules." His mouth uttered before his brain even knew it.

Julie, nods, the smile that she had under her mask pulls into a soft curve of her lips. Her grip on his hand tightens right before her slender fingers thread through with his own. The act makes his breath hitch and his heart sputter and nearly die in his ribcage. 

"...then come inside, it's cold." The female says. Her soft palm squeezing Frank's hand delicately, then her fingers unlace from his own so slowly that he nearly wants to scream. 

Frank blinks. Once, twice, three times before he frowns in confusion. "What?"

Jules laughs, both hands rising to plant on Frank's shoulders. Fingers softly squeezing at his shoulders while she speaks. "I said, wake up then come inside. "

_ Wake up. _

Why would he need to wake up? He's awake, isn't he? He's standing here, locking eyes with someone that he's known with whats felt like months or years. 

_ WAKE up. _

He doesn't need to, he can pinch himself if he needs to. He nearly opens his mouth to call his girlfriend crazy to laugh her off and go inside the lodge with her on his arm. Instead of doing just that, his world jarringly switches back to normal. He's standing alone, staring out at the forest. He's alone. He's alone in the driveway of the lodge. No snow, no claws, no blood on his hands, no... no, Julie. It feels weird, too weird. He feels suffocated just being alone out by himself. He feels crazy. He feels angry and frustrated, and pissed. He has so many emotions swirling around in his mind that he nearly yells at the cloud-covered sky. Maybe he was just imagining things. He can't be though, it felt real. His hand being held, his shoulders being touched, the presence of Julie at his side felt too real. A dry laugh leaves his mouth, face cracking in strained amusement. 

He's laughing, laughing so dryly because he doesn't know what else to do. He feels like running inside, to tell the others about what just happened. To talk about Julie like she was standing outside with him like Susie didn't just drag her inside to go get unreasonably high with her and Joey. His stupid fucking mind is starting to hurt him because it has nothing better to do with this fucked up situation his world is putting himself in.

" Whatever. "Frank shakes his head side to side, blinks, sniffs, and turns to head inside. 

One foot steps out in front of him and ...

_ WAKE UP! _

His eyes open. He sits upon the worn-out couch in the lodge. His vision blurs and his breaths come out in hard pants, he's nearly hyperventilating at this point. His bandaged hand raises to run through sweaty damp hair that sticks to his forehead. His heart is racing what feels like a million miles a nanosecond, and he's on the cusp of having a stroke and heart attack at the same time. His eyes are unfocused yet staring at the doorway of the lodge. Weathered and splintered wood stare back at him. 

"Hey man," Joey speaks up. His deep tone of voice makes Frank snap his head in the killer's direction. He looks so unbothered, sitting by the fireplace with his knife in his hands. He was in the middle of sharpening and cleaning the blade for the third time that day before Frank woke up. 

Joey's face creases in concern at how distraught and nearly terrified his leader looks. He looks like he was been through hell and back in his dreams. "Bad dream?"

Frank nods slowly. His chest still heaves with effort as he tries to calm down his heart that bangs against his ribs with such ferocity. He swallows dryly, nearly wincing in the discomfort it brings him. 

"Yeah... yeah, it was just a bad dream."


End file.
